


Fragen und Erkenntnisse

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fragen, die die Charaktere aus Harry Potter stellen, und die Erkenntnisse aus diesen. (Kurze 'Drabbels' geschrieben für den 3-Satz-Ficathon auf Livejournal)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabbel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter, dein Pairing, Thestrals

Harry hatte ihr von diesen stolzen Wesen erzählt, diese, die wie Gestalten aus einem Alptraum aussahen und nur zu sehen waren, wenn man einen realen Alptraum gesehen hatte.

 

Ginny kannte die Fakten über Thestrale, aber sie konnte nicht verstehen was Harry damit meinte.

 

Nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts verstand sie ihn.


	2. Drabbel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Verrat

Also warum verfolgte ihn diese eine Moment?

Der Moment, als er einen Blick voller Hass aus grünen Augen auf seinem Rücken spürte.


	3. Drabbel 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dein Fandom schaut sich Les Miserables im Kino an

"Warum singen die so viel? Können die nicht normal reden? Oder einfach etwas in die Luft jagen sowie in diesem Film, den Harry mir gezeigt hat? Diesem 'Stirb schnell'-Film?"

  
"Ron, noch ein Kommentar, und ich zeige dir gleich wie man schnell stirbt!"


	4. Drabbel 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter, beliebig, Afterlife

"Ich hab solange auf dich gewartet."

  
"Was? Wer wagt es mit mir zu sprechen?"

  
"Komm nach Hause, Tom."

  
"... Mutter?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicht ganz Canon, aber dieses Drabbel bezieht sich auf mein eigenes Headcanon, dass die gute Seite von Tom Riddle, die hätte existieren können hätte er eine andere Kindheit gehabt, irgendwo versteckt in Voldemort überlebt hat und nach dessen Tod seinen Frieden findet.


End file.
